A Familiar Face
by STCameron1124
Summary: Harry spots a familiar face in the final year at Hogwarts. She brings back memories, both good and bad. But when it all comes crashing down around them, can he trust her?
1. First Night Back

**Author's Note: I uploaded this chapter on ****previously, but i didn't get any reviews or recognition. I have a couple chapters done, but please read and review! Otherwise I won't feel motivated to keep writing :( Rated M just to be safe**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters. They, sadly, belong to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

_"You have failed me, Draco." The man stood tall and lethal in front of a young teenager. "You failed to complete the one task I trusted you with."_

_"Yes, My Lord," the boy said. His short, blond hair fell into his grey eyes._

_"Is it too much to ask? To kill an old man?" He walked closer to the boy. "Is it too hard for you to kill a crippled, old man?"_

_"Please, My Lord," Draco said, "it was not my fault. The Potter boy; he stopped me. He found out what I was up to. He stopped me that night and destroyed the Vanishing Cabinet."_

_"You should have tried harder to cover your tracks, Draco." He now stood beside the boy. Draco looked up at him with fear in his eyes. The man looked down, a thin smirk gracing his lips._

_"Crucio."_

* * *

It was Harry's first night back at Hogwarts. Only one more year, and then he would have to leave the only home he's ever known. He would enjoy it while he could. One thing was sure. They wouldn't have Malfoy to worry about this year. He was expelled the minute he tried to kill Dumbledore. He looked over at Ron and Hermione and smiled. They had tried to keep their relationship a secret, but it was so obvious. The way they looked at each other was almost unbearable. It looked like he would have to find a new friend to hang out with this year. Ginny had been avoiding him, and everyone else seemed preoccupied. Neville had Hannah, Dean had Parvati, and, of course, Seamus had Ginny. Even Luna had a boyfriend. A new boy named Alexander Montgomery, who was just as odd as she was. Yes. He definitely had to get a girlfriend.

The first time he saw her was the first night in the Great Hall. There were a lot of new students who had been transferred to Hogwarts for safety, but she stood out. Her short bangs fell into her deep brown eyes but the rest of her hair was long and flowing. The way she studied everyone, talking in every detail reminded him of someone. He couldn't put his finger on it but there was something about her; she was… different. She looked over and saw him staring at her. Her eyes widened and she quickly turned to talk to Cormac McLaggen, who sat next to her. All the new transfer students had come a few days early and been sorted before the others arrived. She was in Gryffindor, like him. That meant they probably had some classes together. She was intriguing. Harry hoped they would spend a lot of time together this year.

Later, in the Common Room, Harry walked over to McLaggen.

"Who was that new girl you were talking to at supper?" he asked.

"Her name's Melanie," he replied. "You should go talk to her, she wants to meet you." He then turned away hurriedly to steal a butter beer from a passing fifth year. McLaggen was right, he should go talk to her, but he was too nervous. He remembered what happened in fourth year with Cho Chang. He did not want a repeat of that.

A couple of butter beers and a little bit of fire whiskey later, Harry finally got up the courage to walk over to her.

"Hey, it's Melanie, right?" She nodded. "I'm Harry."

"I know," she said, then gasped. "I'm sorry! I probably sound like a stalker."

"No, it's fine. I'm used to it." She giggled. "Stop me if this sounds weird, but you look really familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, I'm fairly certain we haven't met before," Melanie replied. "But I heard that you used to know my dad." Harry looked at her confused. "My name is Melanie Black. Sirius Black was my father."


	2. A Familiar Face UPDATE

Hi Everyone!

I can honestly say that I tried and tried and tried to get inspiration for this story... It didn't work. I have a lot of it planned out, but I don't have any of it written and I've really hit a writer's block. If I ever do write more chapters, I'll definitely post them but what I'm saying is don't count on me posting all the time. I really don't feel inspired by this story anymore.

However, I am working on a new story so stay tuned for that one! I have better ideas instead of just a start and an end with a rough outline... This one I'm already planning character development, individual chapters, character interactions, dialogue, and (most importantly) plot! And I won't post the first chapter until I'm halfway done at least.

Sorry,

STCameron1124


End file.
